


The Word Asexual

by Sequesters



Series: Snippets of Ace Sportarobbie [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Posted this on tumblr a while ago, said i would put it here, well I finally did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters
Summary: Robbie learns some new terminology.





	The Word Asexual

He had FINALLY done it.

After all these years, Robbie Rotten had FINALLY found a surefire way to make the notorious SportaACTIVE slow down! He had been practicing the method for the past few days, and he was ABSOLUTELY SURE that it would work, this time.

All he had to do, was wait for Sportacus to come flipping down the street, doing some perfectly AWFUL acrobatics, and…put the plan into action.

“Sportaflip!” Robbie called, alerting Sportacus to his presence by waving his hands around.

Sportacus skidded to a halt right next to him, and flashed Robbie a bright smile. “Hi Robbie!”

Robbie extended his hand. “Sportacus, would you do me the HONOR, of…taking a walk with me?”

He leaned close and smiled extra-wide, for extra persuasion power.

Sportacus’ eyes lit up. “Of course, Robbie!” he said, taking Robbie’s hand and lacing their fingers together before setting off at a leisurely pace.

Robbie couldn’t help but let out a villainous snicker.  It worked!

“Where did you have in mind?” Sportacus asked, to which Robbie stiffened.

“Oh,” he said, “I didn’t plan, uh, that far ahead,” he admitted, sheepishly.

“That’s okay Robbie, YOU know that I’m okay with going anywhere, as long as  _you_  are by my side,” Sportacus reminded, winking.

Robbie turned red.

“But,” Sportacus continued, “Might I suggest…City Hall? It looks like Stephanie is preparing it for a celebration!”

Robbie snapped his focus ahead again, and sure enough, City Hall was a whole lot more…COLORFUL than it usually was. Rainbow decorations on all the pillars, streamers everywhere, Robbie had seen her style of decoration for enough years to know that this building had STEPHANIE written all over it.  Now WHERE was that pink-yep, there she was, raising a bright, yet familiar rainbow flag up the flagpole-

“Is that…the PRIDE flag?” Robbie asked, pointing at the flagpole.

“I think it is!” Sportacus confirmed, squinting up at it. “And there are more hanging from the building!”

“What could she be up to this time…?” Robbie wondered aloud, but Sportacus didn’t hear him.

“Wow, look at all those COLORS, Robbie!” he was saying, gesturing at the rainbow decorations adorning City Hall with his free hand. “Aren’t they fantastic?”

“Ugh, they’re HURTING my EYEBALLS,” Robbie complained, shading his eyes with HIS free hand. “I never understood why the pride flag had to be a RAINBOW!”

“I like it,” Sportacus said, shrugging.

“Why?” Robbie asked grumpily.

“Because, it reminds me of MANY things that I like,” Sportacus said cheerfully. “Like flower fields-”  he held up one finger, “-and  _sportscandy-”_ another finger, “-and…being in love!” he finished, grinning widely at Robbie.

Robbie’s mouth hung open in shock. “Sportadoof, you-you-” he struggled for words, “You absolute SAP!” he finally said incredulously, but kissed him on the cheek anyway.

“ROBBIE! SPORTACUS!” Stephanie called, setting down a large box to wave at the approaching couple. “HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!”

“Is that what all of these decorations are for?” Sportacus asked as they approached her.

Stephanie nodded. “Uh-huh! We’ve been learning a lot about identity for Pride Month at school,” Stephanie explained. “One of my teachers said that it would be a good idea to celebrate the LGBT community in our home towns, so I thought…we should throw a party! Since I know YOU two are gay, and my uncle’s-”

She cut herself off with a gasp at the exact same moment that Sportacus’ crystal beeped.

“Someone’s in  _trouble!”_ he gasped, letting go of Robbie’s hand and dashing away.

Stephanie turned back to Robbie, looking sheepish. “I forgot to tell Sportacus,” she said, “My uncle told me to send him over as soon as I saw him,” she smiled apologetically. “Whoops.”

Robbie chuckled. “Sportasave AND your uncle will be just FINE,” he said, flashing an OK sign at her. “That’s why he even WEARS that blinkity rock in the first place.” He started to examine the cardboard box next to Stephanie, which was filled with what LOOKED like little pride flags, except many had different colors or fewer stripes than the rainbow one he was familiar with. “What are-”

“Ooh, ooh, Robbie look!” Ziggy squealed, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing Robbie’s hand to get his attention. “That’s the GAY flag!” he announced, pointing up at the flagpole.

“I know THAT, Candy-boy,” Robbie scoffed, pulling his hand out of the sticky grip, “Who do you think you’re DEALING with here??”

“Oh yeah,” Ziggy said, shuffling his feet. “Heh! I forgot!”

Robbie rolled his eyes, as Ziggy ran inside. “However,” he said, turning his attention back to the box of differently colored little pride flags, “I don’t know what all THESE are.”

“These are the decorations for the cake!” Stephanie exclaimed, bouncing excitedly. “I made them out of lollipop sticks and colored paper, so we can have ALL the pride flags on the cake!”

“There’s…” Robbie said slowly, “There’s more than ONE?”

“Of course,” Stephanie said, tilting her head. “Haven’t you ever seen any of these before?”

“Uh…no?”

“It’s okay! I can tell you what they are,” She said, plucking one of them out of the box. “THIS one is the bisexual flag!” she said, holding up a blue, pink, and purple striped flag.

He carefully plucked it out of her hands, like a flower, nodding. “Ohh, okay-”

“And THIS one is PANsexual!” she said, giving him one with pink, yellow, and lighter blue.

“Mhm-”

“And transgender!” she continued, handing over another one.

Robbie transferred the bi and pan flag to one hand while he accepted the newest gift. “Slow down, pink girl-”

But she only sped up, handing him little flags at the speed of light, which he scrambled to hang onto.

“This one is genderfluid, and this one is demiromantic, and THIS one is the asexual flag, and this one is for nonbinary in general, and THIS one is for lesbians in particular-”

“STEPHANIE!” Robbie boomed, and she froze in her tracks. Robbie using her real name was usually enough to give her pause in the middle of an excited speech.

“Pink girl,” he said, attempting to juggle all the flags she had thrust at him, “It’s been nigh on TEN YEARS since I’ve even SEEN a pride flag in person! I don’t even know what half of those words you said MEAN!” he said, losing his grip and dropping one of them on the ground. “Oops.”

“Sorry Robbie,” she said, helping him tip his handful of flags back into the box. “I got a little bit carried away.”

“I can SEE that,” Robbie said, bending down laboriously to pick up the one he dropped.

“ What’s THIS one for?” he examined the purple, grey, and black gradient. “Seems kind of DARK for a PRIDE FLAG.”

“Oh, that’s the asexual flag!” she said cheerily.

Robbie furrowed his brows. “What’s that?”

“It’s for people who don’t experience, uh…” her face colored a little bit, “ _sexualattraction_ ,” she almost whispered.

Robbie froze, dropping the flag right on the ground.

“What?”

“It’s where you-it’s where you don’t experience sexual attraction,” she said again, stronger this time.

“That’s-that’s-” he sputtered, looking from the flag on the ground then at Stephanie, back and forth. “That’s a THING?!”

“Sure,” Stephanie shrugged, “I have a friend from school who is that.”

“Are you allowed to be-be-” he bent down and picked up the flag, “THIS, if you-if you’re GAY?”

She nodded. “You can still ROMANTICALLY like whoever you WANT, if you didn’t that would be called aromantic.  That’s a different thing, but my friend from school is both at once.” She reached behind the box of flags and pulled out what looked like a business card. “This is the informational card about it that I was going to put in front of the cake.    _It_  could probably explain it better than  _me_ ,” she said, smiling a little bit.

Robbie set down the flag on the table and held the card with both hands as he read, nose and mouth twitching a little. His brain was WHIRRING with about a million different thoughts.

“I-uh-er-I-” he shook his head quickly and snapped out of it, realizing where he had to go. “I need to go see Sportacus. Right now, immediately,” he said, turning abruptly and starting to run away.

He froze, realizing something, and ran back to Stephanie.

“I’m gonna need THIS,” he said, plucking the flag from the table, and starting off again, before freezing and running back for one more final thing.

“Alsothankyou,” he mumbled, patting Stephanie on the head twice and running away for good this time.

-

He finally FOUND his flippity elf of a boyfriend…well…FLIPPING down the path that lead back to City Hall from Stephanie’s house.

“Hello Robbie! Whatcha got there?” he asked.

Robbie tried to explain, but he was FAR too exhausted, breath coming in ragged gasps.  He bent over, trying to catch his breath, hoping some part of his point would get across by waving the little flag in the air and wheezing out “ASEXUAL.”

No luck.

“What did you say?” Sportacus said, smiling a little as he peered at the flag. “This flag isn’t ALL white, or I’d say you were just  _surrendering_  to my charms!” he winked.

Robbie flashed a murderous look at him. “I RAN…to GET here…SportaJOKES,” he said, between panting breaths, “It’s IMPORTANT.”

So Sportacus waited patiently, in a handstand position, until Robbie’s breathing slowed and he straightened up, adjusting his vest.

“Anyway.  THIS here is a Pride flag, like the gay flag, for ASEXUALS!” Robbie said excitedly.

Sportacus tilted his head. “For who?” he asked, flipping back right-side up again.

“It’s people who-wait, let me read this,” he pulled out the card, clearing his throat.

“Asexuality is defined as the lack of sexual attraction to others,” he read out, “and is NOT the same as celibacy, or abstinence, which are choices. An asexual person may still date or fall in love, but they possess no innate desire for sexual contact.”

Sportacus’ jaw had gone slack as Robbie was reading. “What?” he asked incredulously, snatching the card from Robbie and reading it himself, lips moving as he read.

“Read it and WEEP, Sportaflop, that’s US! Asexual!” he said urgently, tapping his finger on the card at a frenetic pace.  "ASEXUAL!!“

Sportacus finally looked up from the card. “Robbie, are you telling me that there’s-there’s” he sputtered, gesturing wildly, “There’s a NAME for that?? For not-not wanting-”

“Yes!”

“That’s  _fantastic!_ ” Sportacus said excitedly, letting out a short laugh and looking off into the distance. “A- _sex_ -ual,” he said contemplatively, nodding. “I like it!”

Robbie turned the card over, seeing that the back was patterned like the ace of spades. “Why is this-ohh, I get it,” Robbie said, rolling his eyes. “The ACE of Spades,” he chuckled, “ _Clever._ ”

“I don’t get it,” Sportacus said, brow furrowed.

“You know…” Robbie said, waving the card around, “ _Ace_ of Spades?  _Ace-_ exual?”

“OH!” Sportacus said, laughing as he understood the joke. “That means that whenever we play cards together, I can always have an Ace in my hand!” he said, grabbing Robbie’s hand.

Robbie groaned. “Uuugh, Sportaflop, you just learned about asexuality TEN SECONDS AGO. Could you REALLY not wait any longer to use it as a…FLIRTING PUN against me??”

“Sorry, Robbie,” Sportacus said, with an easy laugh. “I just saw the opportunity, and…”

Robbie sighed. “I know, I know, you COULDN’T resist.”

“I never can,” Sportacus said, grinning and kissing Robbie on the cheek.

But his grin disappeared in the next moment. “Wait,” he said, brows furrowed, “ _Can_  you be gay and asexual? At the same time?”

“Who cares what you’re ALLOWED to do, I’m doing it ANYWAY!” Robbie said decisively. “Plus, I guess Pinkie said that you could still like relationships, or it would be a different word, like aerodynamic? Aromatic? I don’t know, who CARES how you smell!” he said, waving the flag next to his nose. “This…this is everything I have been telling people since I was a TEENAGER!”

“And if STEPHANIE knows about it,” Sportacus said slowly, “That probably means there are a lot  _more_  asexuals out there than just the two of us.”

Robbie went slackjawed. “I…didn’t even THINK about that,” he said, a bit awed at the implications.

“Searching out others will have to wait until after the celebration,” Sportacus half-chided. “No matter how excited we are. But in the meantime…do you think Stephanie has any more of these flags?” he asked, taking it from Robbie and twirling it between his fingers. “I think I really,  _really_  need one for the airship.”

“Yes! Let’s go get one!” Robbie exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him along the path, heading back to City Hall with the little flag held between their clasped hands.


End file.
